


Knight In Shining Armor

by PewCryBusOsh



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh, Smosh Games, Smosh Squad
Genre: 1st POV, 3rd pov, Abuse, Acid Tablets, Alcohol, Angst, Depression, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marijuana, Molestation, Mutual Pining, Rape, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, drunks, shrooms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewCryBusOsh/pseuds/PewCryBusOsh
Summary: Every time those filthy hands touched his skin, he inwardly cried out for his best friend's help. Ian was sixteen; being starved and raped. He felt he had it well hidden, but Anthony was always able to see through him.





	1. Prologue: To The Moon And Back

When you have best friends, you realize you love them but it being so hard to explain.

That's how it is for Ian.

He has always felt an overwhelming sense of kinship with his group of people who were different in so many ways but came together in the end.

He never wanted this to end but he wasn't naive and knew that this wouldn't last forever.

Friends came and went.  
Some remained by your side for an eternity and some would die or would grow apart.

But Anthony...

Ian was sure his best friend would be by his side forever.   
He never had one second of doubt.

Except for when his mother got a new boyfriend.

Four years ago to be exact.

His name was James and Ian remembered when he had to meet him in order to please his mom.

He remembered shaking his hand which was way bigger than his twelve year old one, and those narrow green eyes that sent shudders down Ian's spine.

Something emanated from the raven haired male right before him. His mother stood on the sidelines, smiling at the two of them.

Ian had no idea that with his mom being with this man, his life would turn into complete and utter hell from ages 12-16.

 


	2. Smothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terror is always around when Ian goes home, he wonders when he can be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't written summaries for my chapters xD I have to come up with some on a whim, hope ya don't mind.

"Don't be such an ass, David," Anthony spat out towards the orange haired teen that was one of our friends but could be a total sarcastic jerk.

"What?" He snickered and I think I knew why he was such an ass... maybe because what Mari had told me was true. That he had a crush on me but never spoke aloud about it.

"You-Aarghh!" Anthony threw his hands up and escorted me away.

"Um..."

I looked at him after we were down a few halls; away from Lasercorn.

Everyone called him Lasercorn. But not Anthony... and I never knew why.

"What was that all about anyway?" I ask curiously, not having paid any attention to the earlier conversation between them.

He looked straight into my eyes and I could have sworn my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. Brown against blue...

"He said you had hickey's..." He admitted with scorn.

"And that's bad... how?"

"I told him that was totally impossible because you definitely would have told me if you had a girlfriend or whatever of those sorts. And then he said I did it to you and... ahh..."  
He ran a hand over his face and had his eyes covered with his palm.

"Ant...? It's okay. Really."

I tried to reassure him; Anthony cracking his fingers a bit and peering at me.

Huffing out a breath, he let his hand fall and smiled warmly at me; brown eyes studying my face and... falling to stare at my lips...

I started talking so he wouldn't continue to stare, my face so hot I could have sworn it was pure red.

"Let's go to class you dork."

"Shut the fuck up, you love it~"

He bumped shoulders with me and our hands brushed slightly.

He grinned at me and opened the door for me that led into our Geometry class.

"And in ya go, Princess blue eyes~"

"Sh-Shut up!"

Anthony was such a fucking doofus. Or moron. Either one...

We took our seats in the back and got greeted by some of our other friends.

"What took you guys so long?" Mari questioned while not even looking up from scrolling on her phone.

"David being a damn idiot." Anthony says snidely.

"We can all be total idiots. Don't be a damn brat, Padilla." Filtz teased, since he never called any of us by our last named. Wes was sitting right beside him; them holding hands right on the surface of the table.

They've been dating for quite some time.

Anthony smirked at him, "Yeah, you're totallyyy right." He rolled his eyes and sat down right behind me.

With him behind me, it kinda made me nervous... His feet would be propped up on the little basket under my chair and he'd wriggle my seat. Or, he'd run his nails across my neck and I would shiver and burn up. Or maybe he'd even play with my locks of brown hair.

It was nice, definitely wasn't complaining! It just made me quite embarrassed.

Lots of people have questioned us and asked if we were dating which we always reacted to the question the same way every time.

We'd deny it. I mean, it really wasn't true anyway...  
We're just best friends. Really close. That wasn't a crime was it? It wasn't a crime to be joined by the hip was it?

Well... if we were joined by the hip, I would have probably told him about my problem a long time ago...

"Ian, how you doing in calculus? Still need help?" Sohinki asked me and I almost said yes.

But I didn't. All of a sudden, I didn't want to be a bother to him.

But yes, I do need help and am currently failing that class and have a big fat F.

Even so..., I denied it.

Sohinki didn't question me after that because right then, the teacher started teaching and our attention was turned to her.

Geometry this early should be sued.

Does that even make sense?

I'm too tired to even really think properly. When I'm tired, I somehow get really philosophical.

Haha, that isn't even the right term to explain it. I don't think?

Shows how damn tired I am.

Just gotta get through the day.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch was always the most amusing part of the school day.

That meant I got to eat and got to talk with all of my friends which we referred to as the 'squad'.

I was smack dab in the middle and so was Anthony.

He sat right across from me and other times he would sit right next to me if I ever had a panic or anxiety attack.

Noah sat to my left and Olivia sat to my right.

Being with them... all of my friends... it made me feel important and significant. Like I had a lead role in a movie and my existence was totally worth it.

Often times, my legs would brush against Anthony's beneath the table and I'd blush when he would look at me and smile.

His smile... I'd give anything to have it forever.

He was so sweet and gentle and such a great best friend that showed concern for me.

Everyone else were great friends too of course!

But Anthony... he had always been there for me since grade school.

And apparently, even as babies! Due to the fact our mother's knew each other when they were pregnant with us.

We knew each other for what seemed like always.

"Dude, Ms. Chrusty's class fucking sucks. I just came from there." Joven spoke up and Keith was quick to agree, followed by everyone else making comments.

"She has no idea how to teach."

"I love how literally everybody in this school calls her that instead of her real name." Courtney mused while taking a bite of her burger.

"What's her real name again?" Shayne questioned, eating his pizza and getting the sauce all over his fingers.

"Christy."

"She's such a bitch."

"That's why she's crusty."

"I for real didn't remember her name!" Shayne laughed.

"It's because she can't teach worth shit and no one learns anything."

"Dude, I fucked up and she almost heard me calling her that to somebody!"

"Oh shit!"

Everyone at the table was laughing and I found myself doing it as well.

This was nice.  
I wish we could stay in moments like these forever...

Everyone was bantering back and forth about how their day went and what they liked and disliked and talked shit about some people they thought didn't act their age. Or how some teachers that were lousy and shouldn't be allowed to teach the subject they had.

I felt sad all of a sudden.

One of those dark clouds that overcome you and storm on you and you just can't figure out how to shoo it away.

I felt sad because this doesn't last forever.

And no matter how much I hated school, I'd much rather be here with my friends instead of being at home.

It wasn't my mom persay, it was her boyfriend- James.

She would have business commutes and had to be away for long periods at a time. Leaving me alone with James and I... I really fucking hated it.

I don't even know if I blamed her... but I did know that her being with him was a big mistake and I had to take part in the devilish game he has started.

I was forced and abused and... taken advantage of. And I had to live with that most days.

Some days, I stayed in my room all day like I didn't exist and stayed out of the way.

It was so extreme to the point where I wouldn't even leave my room to eat and I'd have to piss in water bottles. And if I had to do the other, that's when I'd steal away quietly to the bathroom.

But that was about it.

James scared the hell out of me and that was why none of my friends came over anymore.

Not even Anthony.

He insisted a few times but I had to say no. It was just me to deal with that monster. That beast...

But hey. It's fine, I'm fine, and everything will turn out okay.

That's what my mind tries to tell me but my body was prone to resisting the thought of being okay.

Usually, people are prone to the flight or fight response. But no for me. I may be resistant but in the end, all I do is tense up and let him because how could I fight him?

I'm weaker and underweight and totally not healthy...

"n- Ian!"

I was pulled out of my dark thoughts by Anthony who was now in the seat next to me.

"Huh?" I looked at him, my eyes feeling as if they had come out of a trance.

"You spaced out and didn't touch much of your food..."

"I'm fine." I lied and he mussed my hair.

"Promise you'll eat something later?"

"Promise..."

Some promises were meant to be broken.

It' s not like I could help it! I just felt very uncomfortable around James and-

"Lunch is over."

"O-Oh!"

I stood with haste my head swirling for a minute as my body felt weak and nauseous.

"You good?"

Anthony and the others were around me, concern written on their faces.

I nodded and waved them away, "Fuck off," I say jokingly.

They chuckled.

"Ian's a salty bitch."

I grinned and shook my head in amusement.

"Totally right ya know." I agree.

"Mmm. Yeah." Anthony nods, smirk tugging at his lips.

"I love you guys though." I had a look around at all of the people I was so very fond of and loved with just about everything I had.

I truly meant it.

"Yeah, we know, you sweet softy."

"I'm a sweet softy now? I thought I was salty?"

"You're both. Salty and sweet definitely go together. And it tastes good." Anthony said quite simply, not even getting a second meaning out of that.

I blushed deeply as all of our friends laughed like a bunch of japanese school girls.

"Ian tastes good then, huh?" Noah asks, unable to keep his laughter down.

Anthony nods, and a second later, his eyes widen and he is blushing just like I am.

"N-No! Shut up!" He stormed off to dump our trays, eyes squinted into a glare. But he couldn't keep the coy smile from tugging at his lips.

"They are complete idiots." He rebuked out loud and shook his head.

"I know. We all are." I say, smiling widely.

"Mmm.."

He slung his arm around me as we walked to our next class together.

It was the sixth period of the day and I was dreading to go home.

~~~~~~~~~~

Anthony was waiting by the school mascot statue when school was over since we had different 7th periods.

I had Piano while he had Guitar.

I've watched him play guitar before and I honestly thought it was sexy...

Like I'd ever tell him that though.

But he once told me what he thought when I played the piano for him before.

Apparently, when I'm playing, he thinks I am adorable and that it really suits me where I can let out any pent up emotions.

"How was seventh?" He asked as we started our walk home.

We chose to walk although we also have the bus as an option. We didn't live too far away.

"I'm learning Roxas' theme!" I grin.

"Kingdom Hearts." He says knowingly.

"Yeah. The theme is amazing!" I gushed over it and Roxas since he was my favorite character.

"That's really cool!"

"What are you learning?" I quirk a brow at him.

"Megaman 8 Select Screen."

"Oh my-" I gasp and look at him in amazement, "That is awesome!"

I was sure I had stars in my eyes.

"Yeah. So might I ask a question?"

"Sure..?" I eyed him warily, even if he was my best friend, I was terrified of what he could ask.

"So how'd you say you got those bruises?"

"I-I... mom took me to one of those baseball simulator things? Where the machine throws the ball to you? Well, it malfunctioned and the balls hit me at maximum speed." I lied right through my teeth.

"That's crazy." He eyed me, his brown eyes skeptical, almost as if he didn't believe me.

But he shrugged and let it slide.

"They need to get that fixed."

I hummed in agreement, hoping he wouldn't ask me any more questions.

"I'll see you in chat?"

He looked at me as we came to my block on Gratchet Avenue, him looking at me with curious brown eyes.

I swore his eyes dropped to my lips again...

"Y-Yeah you'll see me. Get home safely."

He chuckled and rubbed the nape of his neck and fidgeted in place before embracing me.

Our chests were flush together and I blinked over his shoulder, breathing in his cologne that made my toes curl in a weird way and made my stomach feel like it was in knots.

He had an earthly smell to him and a bit of mint and it made my radar go off and I went blank minded.

All I could think about was how close we were and how much I wanted to kiss him...

It was weird. We were just best friends after all!

He let me go and all I could do was stare in shock at Anthony who trotted away.

Could he feel what I felt?

I turned and walked down the sidewalk until I came to a stand still in front of my house.

That old blue paint that chipped away. It made me think about myself. The blue resembling my eyes and how the blue must be crumbling away.

I shook the thoughts away and rolled my shoulder in preparation.

My mom was still gone, so James would be in there. I inhaled and exhaled and tried to get rid of my jitters and my rising anxiety.

Walking with wobbly legs, I opened the front door and knew I had to call out to let James know I had gotten home.

"James!" I called out, heart pounding as a lump formed in my throat, "I'm home!"

The house was quiet until I heard him clamber from the kitchen, a bottle of rum in his hand as he watched me with a glazed look covering his eyes like a thin film.

He was totally drunk. Just like most days...

"You have anything to do boy?"

For being drunk, he could always talk coherently.

"Homework..."

"How bout you go do it, wash up, and come back down here?"

I nod obediently and went to my room, stalking to the bathroom with my backpack and laptop; I made sure to lock the door behind me of course.

I started the shower so if he came to check on me, it'd appear as if I was literally just showering. And if he asked me about my homework, I'd say I had only a few problems left. And if he went looking for it, too bad, because my backpack would be in here with me.

But instead of showering, I was on my laptop, entering the chat room me and my friends shared.

_**Sohinki @4:20** \- Dude it's 4:20! Time to get baked!_

I seen the latest message and laughed and checked the time to notice that it really was 4:20.


End file.
